leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Admin Matt/Games/Quotes/AS
Southern Island *Before battle :"Huhn?! What's this?! You?!" :"Oh ho! I have no time to worry about that! The name's Matt! That's Team Aqua Admin Matt to you! What I want from you is that Latias behind you there. But that Mega Stone… We of Team Aqua are definitely gonna need the transcendent power of Mega Evolution to achieve our ambitions. How 'bout it? If you get out of our way, we won't rough you up." :(The player is then prompted to choose between answering "I'm not moving!" or "Go right ahead.") :"Oh ho! If you're really that stupid, then I have no choice but to squash you!" *When defeated :"Oho! That's a loss I can be proud of!" *After being defeated :"Oh ho! Strong, ain'tcha? You're an interesting punk, too, I'll give you that!" :"I love interesting, strong dudes! That's why I love my bro, Archie! And that's why I'm gonna start loving you from now on, too! Next time I see you, I'll smash you up real good, OK?" :"Let's get outta here, you dull Grunt!" Mt Pyre *Before battle :"Oh! Boss!" :"All right then, until the Boss makes his getaway, I'll be your opponent!" :"'''Oohh… Ha! Ha! Hah!" *When defeated :"Muwuhahaha! That battle was fun even though I lost!" *After being defeated :"That was fun! I knew you'd show me a good time! I look forward to facing you again someday!" Team Aqua Hideout :"Oh! I knew you'd come!" *Before battle :"You're the first punk ever to sneak into this hideout and make it this far! I expected nothing less from a crumb like you! But I've got some bad news for you! We already completely finished upgrading the ship!" :"Look at that drill! As long as we've got that thing, we could KO the seal over the Seafloor Cavern with one punch! My bro Archie's in the ship! Come at me! If you take me out fast, you might be able to catch up to him!" :"Before you do, though… We need to settle once and for all who's stronger, you and your sorry Pokémon, or me and my not-so-sorry Pokémon! …Hoo! …Haaahh! I'm… Heating up! Me! You! Pokémon! Mixing it up! Dueling!" :"'''Hooah! Full on! I'm burning up! Well! Welll! Wellllll! Let's battle it out until we've got nothing left!" *When defeated :"Oho! That hurt just about exactly as much as I figured!" *After being defeated :"Hah... Hah... Hah... Bro! It's all...on you...now…" :"... While we were battling it out... My bro Archie finished getting ready... ... I have only one hope… For my bro Archie to finish doing what he set out to do... That's all... My bro Archie is everything to me... I live to serve my bro..." :"...All right, then. You took me out, so I'll give you an idea of what the world will be like if my bro has his way. My bro Archie is headed for the big blue sea that stretches out from Lilycove City. Deep beneath the surface is the Seafloor Cavern. That's where the world my bro hopes to create... Where the beginnings of the primordial world will be felt... Regular people and Pokémon can't make it there, though. How could you get there... Why don't you look around in towns by the sea and use your own thick head to think about it?" Delta Episode Petalburg City *Before battle :"You're such a little pain! Shut up and give me the Key Stone!" :"Don't play dumb! I already know you can use Mega Evolution!" :"What the?! You punk! Hoohahaha! Just in time, aren't you? I'm gonna take your Key Stone first, you jerk!" *When defeated :"Oohwaahhhh!" *After being defeated :"Hooaahhh! You clown! Always getting' all up in my business! If it's gonna be like that, I'm off to Meteor Falls." Mossdeep Space Center :"What was that? What? Last hope?! Hrmm… Ermm, haha… Mwahahahaho! … I ain't laughin' one bit. …Punk. My bro… My bro whom I loved so much… Are you trying to tell me that everything we've done up till now… The ties that bind us… all of it was a mistake? My bro has changed since he got mixed up with you!" :"'''Shut it! I… I'm…" :"Know what? That rocket's full of crazy amounts of energy! It's even more awesome than the ultimate weapon that ended the war 3,000 years ago, right?" :"If I use this Key Stone I found at Meteor Falls, I can force the energy inside the rocket to explode… It'd be like Mega Evolution for the rocket! Muwahahaha! Who needs a meteoroid? I'm gonna bring an end to all things with my own power!" :"The one who will complete Project AZOTH and take the world back to its beginnings… is me! *Before battle :"'''Hoo hah! I'm gonna smash you up!" *When defeated :"Hey now!" *After being defeated :"Whoa... Ohh... Ohhh..." :"'''Dang it! Am I not good enough, bro?!" :"'''Wha―?!" :"''!?" :"Wha... Errgh!" :"Th-that punk! How dare she try to take my bro Archie's Key Stone?! Not cool, man! Not cool! Team Aqua Hideout * End of episode :"Bro... Sorry." :"Aah... Bro..." :"Huh?!" :"Ooh... ahh... Bro..." :"Oh, oh! You... You bet I will!" * Subsequent visits :"Oh! Isn't that that kid I love?!" :"Thanks to you, it looks like my bro and everybody else in Team Aqua will be able to power up even more!" :"The gratitude we feel is overwhelming! Thanks!"